Warrior
by Books4Lifex
Summary: (working title was called new school, new me) Tris moves to Chicargo and starts a new ere's a trip in school, books, death and FOURTIS Fluff! here is a tastefrom chp3:' Our eyes meet like before. "you are a stalker!" I blurt out. CRAP! "actually Tris you are the stalker in this situation. You're in my home." He comes to sit next to me. "Dad I think I might sit with you tonight."
1. Chapter 1: day 1

I wake up, 2 minutes before my alarm goes off. I sit up look at the wall. Blank. I see nothing but purple walls. "Tris, Tris. TRISSY we need you. Food! " Caleb shouts through the door. I sit up, pick out and outfit, I don't want to stand out too much. So I go with a Black tank-top, Black Jeans and boots.

I shower and put my clothes on and run downstairs. Dad is a Politian so we have a nice house not too big. They sit around a circle table. I'm not hungry; I grab a slice toast and sit at the table.

"Okay. After school we are going to have dinner at Marcus Eaton home. We want to try making some friends...Beatrice that means you." My father glares at me "okay, okay. Try!" I smile. My mum pulls my hair into a braid. "Time to go" Caleb goes through my bag pull out the keys to my motorbike.

I get to school on time, for once. I walk into the office a woman sitting at the desk. "H-Hello, I'm Tris. I mean Beatrice" I say wanting to slowly melt into the floor. "Oh hello imp Miss Wu but everyone calls me Tori, her is your pack I will be calling you buddy. Go take a seat…" "Tris." I say. I see Tori walk over to a microphone "Please may Christina in D5 come to the main office." Five minutes later a girl comes walking in. her hair is black and layered. She only a little bit taller than me. Everyone is taller than me. "Hello Tris, as you know I'm Christina. You're in my form D5. That's dauntless 5. Let's go to English"

I sit down next to Christina; there are people from all of the houses here.

Abnegation

Erudite

Dauntless

Amity

Candor

All the lessons go by like a blur English, PE, maths, history.

Lunch I sit on a table next to a boy named Uriah. He goes on and on. Until" Did you see that new motorbike outside. IT IS AWSOME." He said green with envy. "It's mine" I say like it nothing. A girl named Marlene got up "what the… its yours" As she said that a boy walks past with Uriah's brother Zeke. We make eye contact and walks over.


	2. Chapter 2: Four? (Dinner pt1)

As he walks over I feel myself going red. I take out the braid and pull the hair over my face. I hope her doesn't see me. Why do I ever care? I don't even know his- "Before you ask I'm Four. Yes the number. Also who are you?" he said with such confidence. MY head stays down. "This is Tris. She new Four." Why did Christina say this? I have to lift my head up now! My head is facing him but my eyes are looking down. "Zeke does Tris now my eyes are here." Four points to his eyes. "I know that I just didn't want to look at you-"I did want to look at him "what do have to look at you" I try to hide the stutters. He walks off with a spring in his step. Go to science go home. See Marcus Eaton, sleep.

I sit in science, "Miss prior, sit up and look at the board." Miss Matthews says. She stands in a blue suite; she is head of Erudite house. She's too smart for her own good. "photosynthesis is something you will need to know." I go to answer her back but Christina stops me. The bell goes and we go.

"Chris, do you want a ride home?" I say while putting my helmet on. "Are you made Tris? Not with this hairdo, I'll walk." I put the key in the ignitions and go. I wiz past all the people I've just met. I park my bike up outside and go to my room. My mum has put out a dress, which I don't like so I got in to my wardrobe and pick out a dress that has laces around the neck. The sleeves are also black laces. I wear thin black tights and hilled boots. I do my hair in cork-screw curls. Mascara, eyeliner and we can go.

When dad pulls up into Mr Eaton's driveway I start to shake and I don't know why. Marcus answers the door and lets us in when I get a text "Hey Tris guess how I got your number – 4"


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner pt2

Christina! She is the only one who has my number at my new school.

"Christina right – Tris"

"Yh, it was really hard to get – 4"

"why are you stalking me – Tris"

I hear a boy Shouting from upstairs. "I'll be down D-dad." Mr Eaton and dad talk about work and life in Chicago. I don't listen. I'm texting four. "BRB going to grab some food – 4" I finish eating my food when I hear steps behind me. I'm waiting for a text from Four so I don't turn around. "My boy, this is my son-"Marcus says I have to look now, why is everyone doing this today? Our eyes meet like before. "you are a stalker!" I blurt out. CRAP! "actually Tris you are the stalker in this situation. You're in my home." He comes to sit next to me. "Dad I think I might sit with you tonight." We talk to our self in hushed tones. "I have a top that would look nice on you it men's but you look like you would like it." He whispers. "I'll have to look at it first"

"How do you two know each over then?" Marcus asks. He sounds worried. Why would he be worried? "school Sir, I mean dad" he replies. "your didn't tell me about him Tris." Caleb proclaims. "I don't have to tell you about everything and we only spent 15 minutes with each other Caleb" I say with attitude, "please may I show Tris my room?"He asks, he sounds like a child. My mother nods. He grabs my hand and pulls my up the stairs.

His room has gray walls. His flour was a different shade of gray but the blinds are red. Not a dull red but bright red. Like the one you would see on a fire engine "here it is-" he pulls out a black top with a symbol on it.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner pt 3 In Fours Room

**_I do not own anything in this but the story. - L_**

It had the dauntless symbol on the back and it has the words **_Be Brave_** on the front. I actually really like it. The words were in write and the symbol was in red. "Do you like it Tris?" he asks, "I've needed to get rid of this and I think it would look nice on you." "I really like it." I go and look at the films he has. He is a boy but I see and X-Men film. "you like X-Men. Want to watch it.?" He asks his eyes are really nice, blue like mine but like his blinds, Bright. "I can't, we are going at 9pm and it 8:30. I could come round and watch it another time." He sits on a chair next to me. "Yh that would be great!" we smile at each other for a long time. "Tris we are going now." My father shouts. I pick up the top and go to walk out but in stopped by four with a hug. I wave as I leave. He waves out of the window and till he is dragged down.

When I get home, I remove all my make-up put on a top and shorts and get comfortable then

"night night Tris – 4"

I text back "night 4 see you morrow"

I fall to sleep easily, unlike normal.

(page brake)

I wake up with a smile today. I go over to my wardrobe and out on the top that four gave me with jeans. I put the boots on I wore yesterday to school. Pull my hair into a ponytail and go down stairs. "Good morning sleepy. Well done. First time in how long that you didn't play up at someone's home" my dad says while eating a bacon roll. "ok. I've Got to go now." I turn on my phone it goes off

"Good morning Tris see you at school – 4" I ant help but smile. I text back "morning 4 mum & dad are not at home tonight wanna come watch the film round mine. – Tris"

I jump on my bike and go to school, wearing fours top. I pull up to the school gate and he's already there with the DVD.


	5. Chapter 5:lunch and cake

I walk past him smiling he grabs my arm and pulls me close. He whispers "I would love to come round." He walks off into the car park. I see Christina sitting on the wall outside Sports. "HELLO TRIS." Why is she smiling so much? Oh will is sitting next to her his hand is around her back. "Oh my god you and will..." she nods. The bell goes off and we walk into class. Classes were boring so not gonna go into that but lunch.

The table we sit at has 3 seat on each side and 1 on the other 2 sides but we pull chairs over when we need a higher capacity than 8.I sat down across from Christina and Will. Uriah and Marlene sit next to me. Shauna goes and sit next to Christina. Zeke and four walk past. They're going to get there food. As he walks past our eyes met as always then I see him get out his phone and put it away.

"I though u didn't want to look at my eyes Tris – 4"

I start to laugh. They walk over Zeke goes and sits next to Shauna and four sits next to me. Then the noise starts. I couldn't get a word in. Four is on his phone but it is hidden by the table.

"You're wearing my top. :) – 4" I answer with "I know, I really like it – Tris"

I take my hair out to straighten it back out. "Who has cake?" I ask. Everyone looks at four; he loves cake so he always has it. "Only 'coz it's you-" he gives me a slice "so here". Everyone is in shock "you like her four" Zeke says "I have asked for cake for nearly 3 years and never got a crumb. She is here for two day and gets a slice." I start to blush and look at him. "I know that top too." Shauna says. Four runs off and my phone goes off

"Met me under the bleacher – 4" do I got or not; crap.


	6. Chapter 6:fights, loud apology

**I do not own any thing in this. the only thing i own ids the storyline and plot.~L**

I meet him there. He looks sad. I don't understand why. "Sorry Tris." He is walking up and down. I have nothing to say back. "Thanks for the cake." Like the idiot I am I say this. He starts to go red. I am still confused. "Four-" he cuts me off he starts shouting about something. "Tris you are…Why … You need to leave me alone." What! I have done nothing. "Go away four! Screw you I came here 'coz you asked me. Four you have issues." I still have cake in my hand. He is being a jerk. I put the cake on the ground and stand on it. "Forget coming around mine tonight and DON'T text me." I storm off. I turn around at the last moment sobbing; he wants to say something I can tell. I do not want to do this. I… What a jerk.

I walk into the changing room. Everyone looks at me. I wonder why? I know. I have been crying and I look like it I have been hit in the face because it's all red! I don't say anything. Christina doesn't give up. I put on my PE Kit and leave.

Just my luck year 12 have PE at the same time as us. Oh even worse Four is in that class so I have to see him. I'm so mad at him. I finally tell Christina everything that happens at lunch. She doesn't understand why he is like this. "He is never like this, he must like you. Check your phone Tris." She is very persistent, I get my phone out but I don't look at it.

Our PE teacher, Zoë, is nice. She is giving me a brake because of what happened. "Tris…can you… give this to Amar please." I glare at her. I take the note. As I walk over to their side of the pitch. They are playing football **(soccer)**. I can't help but look at Four, he is shirtless. I walk over to Amar to give him the note. After reading the note he laughs "Four Can you come over please. Zoë needs your help with her class, she has a mixed group of boys and girls today and David has been put in a wheelchair so he is unable to teach the boys. Please" Four looks at me for approval. I nod and we walk back to my half of the pitch. We do not make any eye contact. I don't want to. Until he falls over, I can't help but worried. "Are you okay?" I help him up like nothing happened. "I'm fine but are we?" His eyes have a sliver or hope. I have to find out why he did that to me. "For now Four. You still want to come round later?" He doesn't hear me. He smiles gets on his knees in front of me and shouts so everyone can hear. "TRIS I AM REALLY SORRY FOR BEING A JERK, WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME!" I feel myself blushing. All the people are both halves of the pitch looked at me I'm going to have to forgive him now. "Thanks for the very loud apology Four. Yes you are forgiven." I walk over to Zoë "Zo-" I go to ask her if I can go to the bathroom when Four cuts me off "TRIS ARE WE STILL ON FOR THAT FILM TONIGHT?" he is over with the boys so he yell. Once again I'm going to have to yell back. I hate this… "YES FOUR." All the girls are looking at me, Green with envy. Christina, Shauna and Marlene don't. They smile. Oh my god.


	7. Chapter 7: film

_** i do not own any of this but roth you can give it ot me if u want... ;) ~L**_

I walk out of school, forgetting that Four is coming over. He comes over to my Motorbike. He left his car at home today. AS the gets closer I get out the spare helmet and wave it in the air. "Come on Four, This helmet is heavy you know." He sprints over, Grabs the helmet. "I'm putting this on for you Tris." He slides the helmet on to his head. Pink is so his color. We jump on the bike. "Four you are going to have to rap your arms around me…Unless you want to fall off." I say it with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. His hands slide around my body, he squeezes me like a snake. He literally takes my breath away. Once his grip is sold we are off home

We get into my house I drop all my things by the door. He copies, he put his bag down. Opens it and pulls out the DVD. WE go into the front room and sit down. "Tris were your toilet?" He looks a little bit embarrassed. "Straight up the stairs on you first left." He runs up the stairs and slams the door. His phone goes off. A text from this dad which reads: "Tobias, were are you?" Who is Tobias? Maybe it got sent to the wrong person. He left his phone unlocked so anyone could have seen it. I leave it is, on the other side of the room and go sit back on the chair, Far away from it.

"Your Phone went off. Should I look for you Four?" I ask to see if he would let me. "NO! Don't touch my phone. Please I didn't mean to shout." He looks worried. I get out my Iphone with the cracked screen and put it up to my ear to call Christina. I didn't think and the broken glass and cut my ear…really bad. Blood was falling down my neck. "Can I have a little help please Four?" He doesn't look round. I try to walk to the bathroom to clean it up when I trip over and smash my head in to the coffee table.

**Four (Tobias) POV: **

Why did Marcus text me? I don't want him knowing where I am. I'm deep in concentration when I hear a 'thud'. I spin around to see Tris on the floor blood coming from her head. She is not moving. I don't want to touch her but I have to. I pick her up and


	8. Chapter 8: flash back

**Hello, hope you like this going to be a little twist. ~ L**

**Fours POV:**

((Flashback 9 year old Tris & 11 year old Four))

"TRISSY STOP" she falls over hitting her head. I see the light leaving her eyes. "TRISSY I LO-" she is lying on the ground. She whispers "Toby when you go never forget me, I'll never forget you." How did her know that Marcus is moving me to Chicago. "How do you know Trissy?" she looks unwell so I pick her up and carry her home. It is so hard.

((Flashback ends))

I put her on the chair. I got to the bathroom wet some cloth and dab her wounds. "Four-" I cut her off I don't want her calling me that any more. "This is going to sound a little creepy but let's have a look in your photo albums." She is doing okay now. It's all stopped bleeding. I see a photo album from 2006. I pick it up. There's a photo of me and Tris. "Tris who is this little boy?" I ask knowing it was me. "Oh that's Tobias were friends. He moved to … CHICARGO! Four do you know anyone named Tobias … Um Eaton. He would be your age." I don't know what to say so I just nod. "How do you know him. Does he go to our school; is he in your class?" I nod. "WHO?" I get my phone out. "Tris this is his phone number. Call him." I give her my phone number. She rings. _RING RING RING. _My phone starts to ring. She stands there shocked.

**TRIS POV:**

I knew it. When…he got that text, I didn't make the link until I sore this picture. "FOUR. WHY? When did you remember? I really missed you. Why didn't you tell me?" He just sits there. "Tris I only remember when I sore you fell. I remember the last convocation we had before I left. You feel like that-" I cut his off and run up to him. I look into his deep blue eyes. I lean in and kiss him when the door opens on my brother walks in. Fuc-


	9. Chapter 9: Peir pt 1

**Did you like the plot twist? ~ L**

**I do not own any this the brand names or divergent but as I said Roth I don't mind you giving it to me.**

**TRIS POV**

"Tris oh my god I'm telling dad!" No not dad. He will ban me from seeing… um him. "You won't tell dad Caleb! I will break your nose." He laughs he is stupid. I will "no you would tell you dad. Do you want to know why?" Fo-Tobias glares at my brother. My brother looks so scared. Caleb nods. "Because this is the first time anything like this has happened and it won't happen again." He looks over at me. Why is he doing this? I feel myself becoming red "WHAT! So you decide to screw my life up twice one day! Leave pleases." I ask his he just look at me in shock. "LEAVE!" he walks out and slams the door behind him. I run to my room and cry. I also cry a little more. To be honest I cry most of the night.

He left at about 5:30, 6PM. He text me at about 8pm _"__Meet me at the pier. - Four" _should I got. I might as well. What should I put on? I put on a deep blue skater Dress with my converse. I pull my hair into a messy bun. I can't ride my motorbike in this. I go into the garage and jump in to my Beatle car.

Tobias stands with a bunch of red roses. He is wearing a Back Top and jeans. As I walk closer he has tickets for the carnival. "Bea, Tris do you think I would let you go that easy" I laugh and I nod. We walk through the gates and Tobias pulls me over to a stool. It has bee-bee guns ready to be shot at cans. The sign said _'Shot them all down and win any pri_ze'. "Toby what do you think you're doing?" he picks up the small gun. He points it at the first can… it goes down. They all fall one after another. "Trissy I won pick what you want." I know what I want. Above his head a pure back teddy bear. It is so big. The bear has eyes like Tobias. I point at the bear. "Can we come pick it up later please?" I ask the man HE nods and we walk off. "Tris do you want to go on that?" he points at the Ferris wheel. I nod we go.

As we line up Tobias' hands start to clam up. He has gone green and doesn't look well. He keeps looking up. He is scared of heights.


	10. Chapter 10: Peir pt 2

**I do not own any this the brand names or divergent**

* * *

He scared of heights. I can see that. There are people we know her so "Four, you okay?" He nods, its id now our go. We slowly get into the red seats. "I want to beat my fear of heights. I've never had been able to. I thought if you can do this with me and not judge me. Things between me and you will be alright." He still looks unwell. "I'm also claustrophobic so were we are sitting doesn't help." I'm trying to think of something to help him "think of something and tell me about it." Hen all of a sudden I hear a lullaby from abnegation coming from his mouth. His voice is smooth. As we reach the bottom I kiss him. "You did it. You conquered to fears within one try." We walk back to the man who gives me my bear and I go home. As I drive him home Tobias starts to take of his top. "Put this top on the bear. I'll be with you at all times when you're at home" I put in the back and put it with the bear. " tris can I take a picture with you." I nod and we take a picture.

When I get home I put the bear on my bead. I slide the top over this bear and lay next to it. Its smells like him. It is so easy to fall asleep.

When I go into school the next day I feel like in on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down. I have double art with Miss Wu. So she does two jobs. I sit next to Chris with Will in front and Uriah next to him. Marlene and Lynn sit on another table. All we have to do is draw the thing in front of us. We had… A bowl of marbles. "Hello Tris." Miss Wu walks over and continues "I don't work in the office, my friend does and she was coming into work late." Make a lot of sense.

Lunch… LUNCH. Oh I was talking to Chris about the science homework which we both didn't do. "Why do I need to about plants? I don't want to work in Homebass! I want to go into fashion or medicine!" I nod and let her rant a little more. "Chris while you were going on I did the work. You want to copy it. Change it into your own words." I can t help but smile "okay Erudite. Thanks Tris." She starts to work when the older members of our group walk over. I look up at Tobias. He is holding his phone. I feel a Vibration in my pocket. I have the same number but a new phone, Gray Iphone 5c. The text comes trough. The picture of use but he has edited hearts around it. I look up and mouth I love it. He is confused to I text him it then. He sits next to be and starts talking about football. I have his phone in my hand. I know his password a guessed it. It's his real name. Once I get past the lock I see my face next to his. I am his wallpaper

* * *

** This was the hardest thing to write. my cat was sitting in front of the screen of my pc. i have exams next week so i will do as many updates today. **

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS.**

**-Leigh-ann xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Marcus

**I do not own any this the brand names or divergent**

**Tobias POV: about a month later.**

This has been the best month of my life. The last time anything really bad happened to me was the night Tris came round my house for dinner. When Marcus dragged me away from my bedroom window. Nearly 2 months since then. Everything has been going great until today.

I hear Marcus knocking at the door. "LET ME IN NOW BOY!" I can't call anyone. I sit on my bed waiting for him to re-brake my door. About five minutes later he gets through the door. He is holding a belt. Not now. When I hear footsteps… Walking up the stairs that sound light. Female! No it cant be her. "THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" he belts this out and strikes me. On the third hit she walk in. "STOP!" her eyes well up. "STOP IT NOW. WHAT SI THE POINT OF THIS!" he turns around to face her. "What are you going to about it?" He pushes her and she stumbles back out the door and down the stairs. There is no sound… then a scream comes from the bottom of the stair. That's it. "Hitting me one this but the person I lov-" he starts to laugh at me and I stand up. I am so scared. I go to walk out the door he pulls me back. He cannot to this to me. I push him and run but Tris is gone. I walk out and see her walking down the street in tears. She is just a small person in the distance. I am about to give up when I see the small body fall. I run to her. "I can't breathe. Help." She looks so weak I see her car. "I so sorry but-" I reach into her pocket pull out the keys and run to the car. I get in and bring it over to her I put her in and then I drive us to the hospital.

TRIS POV:  
We walk out the hospital, I have a broken arm and 2 broken ribs. "Toby thanks for helping me. It's not your fault." He gets into my car and starts to cry. I have seen him cry but not sob. I pull his drive way. "I don't want to go back Tris. Please I can't go back in there." It is like he has gone back in time. He sounds so young and scared. I know what to do but don't say anything. I pull out the drive way and drive home. "Stay at mine tonight please. I'm worried about you. I…" then he looks up. in unison we way " I love you" It was the greatest thing that ever happened.


	12. Chapter 12: Fourtris fluff

**I dont own any brands or the divergent names. **

**Tobias POV:**

I walk into her house to silence. She takes my hand and whispers "don't talk until you get to my room." I nod. Tris' bedroom in right at the top of the house, she has the whole floor. It is only one large room. She has purple walls and on one of the walls she has a wall sticker which read _'Divergent, a person who cannot be controlled.' _I like the sound of that word _Divergent _beside that is the picture of us. She has had the picture printed A3. It's the version with the hearts around it. "I'll be right back I need the toilet and I'm going to get us some food." she grabs smoothing from her draw and leave. I go over to her bed. The Bear is sitting there still with my top on. I Sit on her bed and I am amazed. In front of me I see myself. It's a drawing.

She walks in with a bottle of coke and a large bag of crisps **(Chips is your American) **"did you draw this Tris?" she goes red with embarrassment. "Yh we had to draw someone we know, a Friend. Two people can't draw the same person and will go Chris and I love the color of your eyes so…" I walk up to her and I kiss her. "I want a copy of it." I demand "I love it. The person you have drawn look so nice. Are you shore it's me?" She Laughs and removes all her close except her underwear. She pulls out a long top with that word on it again. _Divergent. _ "I like your top. What does that word mean?" she look down. It's from my favorite book call Divergent." She stops and goes over to a book shelf. "I relate to the main girl, Shai. She is like me. Fall for someone named Theo. I love it" she walks over in the back top with red writing in it.

"I'll put the TV on then." I get up of the bed and go to pick up the remote when "you can't sleep in jeans. Take them off… don't get any ideas." I laugh Drop the jeans and through the top at Tris. As I turn around she see something that no-one has ever seen the scars. Her expression doesn't change. I lay down next to her and she places her hand on my chest "Tomorrow is Sunday, when your dad is out we will go get some of stuff. You can stay with me for a little bit. I make something up to my mum and dad and pay my brother." We fall sleep in each other's arms


	13. Chapter 13 peter

_** I do not own anything but the story-line which is mine. ~ L**_

**Tris POV:**

Tobias stays the whole weekend. We walk into school hand in hand. We decided that people should now know about us. Why should we hide it? It is Girls football tryouts today. I think I might just give it ago. We walk up to the group like nothing had changed. We walk over to our spot outside by Zeke's car. We start talking about Sports and Christmas. "As we do every year we are having a secret Santa again." Shauna tells the group. Tobias walks up behind me and puts his hands around my waste and kisses my forehead. They all stand is shock. "I knew it! Zeke you owe me. Pay up now. 20 bucks! " Uriah screams. Zeke get the money out and give it to him. "Oh will you own me a dinner as well." Chris tells will. "Who didn't bet on us?" Shauna puts her hand up "I had no one to bet with. Lynn and Marlene had already had 25 bucks on you to so." I laugh. "When did you start going out?" we both look at each other. We have never put the labels on each other. "I think the first Wednesday of this year. It was Tris First week of school. So September time." Tobias tells them. I smile and look up at him and we kiss.

After English I get knocked by a boy. I know him very well. I hate him. I have not had a conversation with him because he sounds evil. Peter. "Hey didn't see you there without four sorry." I pick myself up and start to walk away when he pushes me up against the wall "I really like you did you know that, now you didn't. I was going to ask you out to the Christmas dance. You picked four…" he sounds mad. I know I will be safe. Tobias has English next so he can help me! Peter is in my face. I start to cry when I hear Tobias voice coming from the other end of the corridor. I try to scream but peter knees me in the stomach. I sob and I see Tobias enter his class room. I scream "FOUR!" no-one comes. I see Zeke I need to try him "ZEKE!" he spots me and run in to the class getting Tobias who runs over. He Knocks peter out cold. I fall straight into Tobias's arms. And I black out.

**Tobias POV:**

I walk into English with Lauren. I thought I heard a scream but Lauren told me it was nothing. Zeke came in late as always but he has been running. "Four… Tris… out there. Peters Scream." He is out of breath. I get up and leave. "Sit down now."My teacher commands me but I Leave and run to her. I see peter holding her. I run up to her and knock peter out his fall to the floor. I catch Tris as she falls to the floor. I pick her up and run to the bathroom she is okay now she was just in shock. We sit in the back of the library for the rest of that lesson.

**Tris POV:**

The bells go off and we leave for Break. We are first to the table. I sit with her and we walk about Rubbish really. Then I see Chris running over to us. "Tris you okay?" Christina is worried. "I'm fine now. I'm so fine I will still be trying out for the girl's football team." Tobias looks at me in shock. "I didn't know you played football." He is amazed. Will sits down next to Chris. "Yh I have been playing it since I was 9." "We will be there to watch the tryouts then" Will looks at me and Chris.

After school I put on my PE kit and get ready for the Tryouts.


	14. Chapter 14: santa

Tobias POV:

She is amazing. I think she could take on some of the boys on my team. She makes the team and is given the number six. Four and Six. She runs over "how did I do Four?" She calls me four in public "good, Six" Her eyes widen "That's why your called four. I thought you have the number four on your back because of the nickname." I Nod "Four and Six baby." She laughs and we go home. we walk to the car hand in hand. Chris also got onto the team. We drive home in silence which is not awkward.

The next day at lunch I sit down next to Tris. We talk about the holidays which are …only 2 weeks away. Shauna pulls out a Santa hat "SECRET SANTA TIME!" Every bloody year, this girl drives me crazy! We stand in a circle around the hat. "Four you went last, last year so you can go first." When she said that it all settles in. I'm leaving. This is my last year at high school. "You gonna pick then four?" Zeke asks me. I nod and put my hand in the hat. I pull out…Lynn. Why me? She is the hardest person to buy for. Everyone pulls out names and we put the names in our pockets. "Everyone is coming around mine on Friday. Annual Christmas "find out stuff about you '_Secret Santa'_ "

Tris Pov:

I'm Lucky I have Art twice a week. SO before lunch I was sitting Listening to Miss Wu go on until "LONDON PEOPLE. The Tate Modern Museum! All art students from year 10 to 12 will be going!" I smile, I'm going to London will all my friends "WE will going in the second week of the Break." I will be in London on New Year's with all my friends. I can't wait. Three weeks and I will be in London. We are not allowed to tell other art students. The classes going are D5Ten (My form), D5Eleven and D5Twelve (Tobias, Zeke and Shauna's Form)

At lunch it was so hard to tell the older lot. When I put my hand in the hat I had the last name Zeke. Easy I'll just talk to Tobias secretly. I wonder who he will get. I need to get Tobias something for Christmas. What is he into… music. He told me that he was into music and was in a band with Zeke and a boy named Lucas. Marcus Smashed Tobias' Guitar Last year and was made to quit music. Tobias and music I have only ever heard him sing once. On the Ferris wheel at the fair. It was an Abnegation lullaby. How did her know that. I know because my mum was Abnegation House. Marcus was in Erudite House. I need to find out but off to the music shop.

**A/N:**

**Thanks to TruneDivegentFan, Rabraham7898, My-Hayley-28,Ne and Ally for your awesome reviews. I have named my followers… **

**skittlers !**

**Hope you like your name :P Love you all XxXxX **

**Leigh-ann**


	15. Chapter 15: CHEATER?

**Hello, I do not own anything her but the story line. ~L**

**(S.S = secret Santa.)**

I walk into the music shop when a young woman walks up to me. "Hello, I'm Amy I work her at music box. Would you like any help?" She has the biggest smile on her face. She must have been Amity when she was at school. I look around for the best gift for Tobias. I see it. The Guitar, it is the simplest design but that's like him, Simple and perfect. "Is that all you want?" Amy asks me. I nod and tell her what I want engraved on it, a message. He would never come up with something like this. I go on Zeke's FaceBook page and have a little look. He is in to gamming. I went into the games shop a picked up a White Xbox controller. I'm going to get Markers and design Zeke a Unique controller with his and Shauna name on it.

Tobias POV:

I'm busy all week so I thought that I should go shopping now. Lynn, what to get for the most… difficult person. There is nothing! I walk around town for about 15-20 minutes when I walk past a book shop. In the window there is a book _'How to control your anger as a teenager'._ That's it. That's what in going to get Lynn. I'll put 15 bucks in the book. She will love it. Now Tris. Jewelry. I walk in and I see a woman. "Limited time offer Create your own unique piece of jewelry." I know what ill design and get made for her. I talk to the guy and he said I should come pick it up tomorrow.

The next day I had art with Tori. She told me about the trip to London. Me and Tris in London on New Year's. SO when I went down to lunch it was the main topic between the gang. "People because we are all going London on the week we are giving the S.S gifts so we are bringing it ford to Friday, the day we are having the party." Shauna says with delight. YES! I'm so glad I got the gifts yesterday! This is where things start to get bad. I'm walking to my last lesion which is P.E, like Tris, and Lauren comes up to me. "Four what's your problem playing with little girls. I've been here the whole time" she has me up against the wall. I can hear Tris' voice through the wall. When I look to my left I see the year 10 girl's locker room door. "Lauren I didn't like you. The reason I never wanted to go with you was because you were easy" that will show her. I see Zeke stick his head out the year 12 boys room and her watches. I don't tell Lauren he is there "Don't you want to try it with someone who knows what they are doing." I shake my head and go to walk away when she kisses me. Tris walks out right at the same time. I see he face. First her looks hurt. Then angry. Lauren looks at her and laughs. Tris swings at her knocking Lauren off her feet. "Four don't you fucking come near me. I knew you were trouble. I think I loved you but leave me alone." She runs off and I follow her. As she was running down the PE corridor, she collapses in sobs of tears. I bent down and kiss her. Another mistake! She bits my lip making it bleed. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DICK!"

Tris POV:

Why did he do this to me? I ant forgive him. But I can't help but love him.

Thanks you to:

rabraham7898 My-Hayley-28 TrueDivergentFan Tris-Annabeth-Clary-Evercaster and vimto474


	16. Chapter 16: gifts

**Before I start this I want to give the biggest thanks to My-Hayley-28 who has been reading this from the start and kept me from giving up with her Fab Comments ~L**

[Time skip]

I turn up late to Zeke's party. When I walked thought the door there was an awkward silence. I gave Zeke his controller, which he loves. I tried not to make any eye contact with four . He is now living with Zeke because I kicked him out on Wednesday. We had all received our gifts. Lynn's reaction was the best "What the Fuck. Who buys me a book about how to control my anger? I HAVE NO ANGER. Oh look $20 cool."

Marlene slips me a note from Zeke I don't want to read it. It's most likely some bullshit about Four. I don't care anymore.

Now we did a partner gift swap. So Chris got Will a book and he got he a dictionary because she can't spell when she texts. Things like that. I agreed that the money I spent on four, I've gone back to calling him that now, and he might as well use it. Me and Four stand up at the same time. "FOUR, right now I don't care about what any my friends think of me right. I can just about stand the sight of you but I think I still love you Take this and say nothing to me about it." I push the guitar in to his chest. He opens it and he can't help but give me a hug. I did say not to talk to me I didn't say not to hug me. He starts to have a better look at it when he sees the inscription '4&6 forever' he goes to say something but he doesn't " so I ant talk about the G-U-I-T-A-R but I talk to you about what I got you" he get down on one knee. "I know you hate wedding and we are too young to get married but will you forgive me Tris?" I roll my eyes and open the box. It is a necklace with a heart pendent. On one side '_4 & 6' _and the other '_forever'_. I have nothing to say to him. I do love him but I don't trust him.

I run out the room the out front door, on to the long green grass outside. I shove my hands in my pockets and pull out the note from Zeke. It's read

Tris,

Stop being a stuck op cow and listen to Four. I was there when Lauren hit on HIM. He did NOT kiss her. Ask four about his epic come back to Lauren. Please give him another chance I have NEVER seen him like this before. It scares me even more than when Four is himself. Please (x100000billion)

Zeke

I rip the note and cry. I keep my eyes shut when I hear footsteps they belong to…


	17. Chapter 17: Eric

Tris POV:

Some, I'm not shore who I don't want to look up just in case it's four. "Stiff… look up." I don't know that voice. I look up and it Eric. "I AM NOT A STIFF! MY MUM YES… BUT ME NOT. I TANSFERED WHEN I MOVED SCHOOL I AM NOW DAUTLESS YOU IDIOT!" HE smiles and takes a seat next to me. "That's the attitude you need in dauntless sweet-cheeks. What's up with you Tris?" What? That my once perfect life is now falling around me and I want to die. "Nothing Eric-"he pulls out a card from his pocket and passes it too me. O open it and it starts to snow around me. School is over for two weeks. Why am I so depressed? He walks off before I get to thank him and read it properly. The card read

_Trissy (the Stiffy)_

_Have once great X-Mass and call me if thing don't work out this the number guy._

_Merry Christmas.. _

_And a Happy New Year._

_Eric xxxx_

Why does Eric want me to call him? Before I can integrate him he has left. Snow falls around me. It dances in the air. It look so peaceful, unlike four who is storming through the snow to talk to me. "Was that Eric?" What do I say_, yes that was Eric and he asked me out_ or do I lie and _say no is was dobby the house elf from harry potter? _I can't win! I nod very slowly watch his reaction change. "He wanted to see if I was alright and other things-"I passed him the card. He becomes red with anger and starts to cry a little." Did you want to go" I cut in and I take the card out of his hand rip it up and we stand face to face (more like face to chest but) . The silence was comfortable. The snow falls around us. In the corner of my eye I see the curtain open and see all the gangs' faces watching. I can't take my eyes of his eyes they are such a deep sea blue. I can't wait any longer and pull him close and kiss him. Our lip collides and I feel electric. I felt like I was in a movie, the snow falling people wolf whistling from the window. Time has stopped just for me and him.

We stand in front of the house for about five to ten minutes kissing. If we were in side I think it would of gone further. "Oi come in and pay a game. We are waiting on you too." Lynn shouts from the door. " Tobias do you have you stuff still packed?" I ask him hoping for a yes. "Yeah" He responds with a grin from ear to ear. "Put your Shit in my car. Ill drive it home before I get too drunk."

He stuffs it all in and I drive home. put on a comfy tee and leggings. I drive back and we start to play truth or dear (Which is better than any Christmas dance.)

**Sorry the updates will less frequent because my mum is in hospital. Love you My babiesxxxxxx ~L**


	18. Chapter 18: Truth or dare and death

**I dont own the rights to divergent or the 5th wave. ~L**

TOBIAS POV:

"TRUTH OR DARE, NUMBER MAN?" Marlene shouts at me. "DARE BITCHES IN THE WORDS OF URIHA _I AM NOT A PANSYCAKE" _I am very drunk. "You Four will call up Lauren and invite her her into a bed room were Tris is hiding and let Tris kill the cow." I don't respond. I pull out my phone and call Lauren I put her on speaker. "Lauren comes over to Zeke's house I want to take you up on your offer." Lauren laughs"Oh so the little bitch didn't come running back then." "No Lauren I want to get over her. Tris is not a bitch!"

I pull her up the stairs to the room were Tris is hiding and push Lauren onto the bed. Her laughter fills the room I walk out and lock the door. I shout TRIS and I her Laurens laughing stop and it turns to scream. She walks out with no marks but many mental. She runs out the house crying.

"Truth or dare Uri?" Tris asks him. He sit and thinks for a long time "Bitch pick already" Marlene shouts "don't say the P-word Uri" Uriah Laughs " I…AM…NOT…A…wait for it A PANSYCAKE! DARE, DARE, DARE!" Uriah says this whole sentences staring at Marlene. Tris laughs like this. When she laughs, she is beautiful. She pulls her hair into a messy bun. "Uri this week I have read a wonderful book by rick yancey. This book is about aliens. The book is called the 5th wave. You need to run around the street outside and knock on peoples doors shouting 'Aliens will be here, they will. You will all die. Watch when you die and they probe you dead body and do 'things' to it." Tris says this in her best British accent which is not too bad. I look confused and they all look confused. Uriah walks out the door "I see your confused by this watch him. He will look mad!" we all nod at the same time. This was a new dare. Uri starts to scream and shout at the top of his voice. He walks over to the house adjacent and starts to know barbarically. A girl, who looks about thirteen, opens the door "hello little girl." He does this scary smile "Aliens will be here, they will. You will all die. Watch when you die and they probe you dead body and do 'things' to it. Run" The little girls screams and runs back inside. He does this five times. We all fall onto the snow laughing. I see Tris, once again her eyes sparkle.

Tris POV:

We walk back in and I sit on Tobias lap. I head Chris saying she was going to use it as a dare. "Lynn Truth or dare?" Shauna asks her. "Truth" she responds. "You need to tell us who you really love in the room. Remember we have a part candor in the room." Lynn is only wearing her bar because she has said no to lots of our truths or dare so she had to do this one. It was Marlene plan for this to happen. Lynn has never said anything about a boy in the last three years they have known each other. "Please I really don't want to say… I love Marlene." Uriah says that "Everyone loved Marlene," she says "No, that's not what I mean." And she runs out into the road crying she is historical. She doesn't look at what she is doing and a truck hits her. Lynn is dead.


	19. Chapter 19: london

**I do not own any of the things that relate to divergent. The plot is all mine! Hahahahaha (evil laugh)~L**

Tris POV:

Today is the day we leave for London. But it is also the day after the funeral. We are all taking this bad but Marlene. Lynn was her best friend. I can't imagine losing Chrissy. "I am still coming to London Uriah. Lynn would want me to." Marlene, pleading to Uriah. Tobias and I look at each other. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. He places his hand in mind and we walk onto the plane. His seat was next to the window. I offered to swap with him. HE refuses. He likes to take things head on. This time heights what next? I put my head on his chest to watch the film with him. His heart is beating so fast. I get his hand and place it on my heart. "I love you Tobias." I whisper in his ear. We watch 3 films then go for a sleep. When we wake up, we are in London, Heathrow Airport.

We got to catch the train. Tobias puts my luggage on the train. The doors shut and the train leaves. I run for the train. Tobias opens the door and puts is hand out I jump on at the end of the platform. When I get on he pulls me close and kisses me. "Love you Tris." He tells me. "Love you to Four".

Citizen London hotel on Holland Street is where we are staying. It is beautiful. It's a five minute walk to the London Tate Modern. I go to my room which I share with Christina. "So Tris what did you bring with you?" I pull out my case and showed her my cloths. "You like?" I ask "I actually like your taste in fabric sister. We are all going to a restaurant later. We are going to have to make our self look nice." I nod pulling out a dress. It's a black dress. The Dress has a heart top which comes in at my waist and flows out and down. Just above my knees. I put and a leather jacket with silver studs on the large collar. I slide on hilled boots which also have Silver studs. Chris pulls my hair into a messy bun. Small bits on blond hair fall around my face framing it. "Tris this is for Lynn." She passes me a badge saying 'Lynn'; I put one on the leather jacket and another on the dress.

We sit on a large circle table. On one side I had Christina on the other side was empty. We were the first once there. I order me and Chris a drink. I have coke, she had an orange juice. When I'm with other people. I text Tobias under his nickname Four. Just in case someone is watching me text. "Where are you Four? Xx ~ Tris" I sit there waiting for everyone. "IM HERE!" he makes me fall out of my chair. I stand up to greet him. "Hey." I look him up and down. He is wearing a suit. "Hello beautiful." He pushes the hair out my face and kisses me. HE walks over to the bar and brings me over a coke. This one tastes different. This has vodka added. "I look old enough to get booze here." We are all sitting at the table with vodka and coke because this was Lynn's favorite drink. Marlene was going through old memories. At the end of the night we are all drunk.

I stand outside Tobias' room. My back against the wall, his hands above my head. I look deep into his eyes and he leans his. We stand there kissing. Things start to get 'hot'. "Come into my room, Zeke is out I have what we need." I don't answer with my voice I answer by grabbing the tie he is wearing and pull him to his room. We kiss as he opens the door and we collapse onto his bed. My dress lays the floor. It's next to his blazer, shirt and trousers. He removes my bar reveling the young twelve year old boys body I have. "See like I said beautiful." He looks at my body which is onto of his. Our underwear has now and protection on. How do say what happened. It was magical.

We lay both breathless. "Tris I can say something?" He looks worried. "Yes." I kiss him on his cheek. "That was my first." I'm in shock. He is guy to 'die for' "And! me to. I love you who care's!" We fall asleep in each other's arms.

**so. This was a fun chapter kids. i thought i should say that my mum is now out of hospital but i have 5 book that i just got and i need to read them so i still will be updating evey 1 to 3 days love you all R&R **

**LOVE YOU ALL OUT THERE **


	20. Chapter 20: sight seeing

**Hello To The World Full Of People. Disclamer ect i dont own rights ect ect.~L**

* * *

I wake up with Tobias' heart beat next to my ear. I sit on his lap and kiss him I can tell he is waking up because he is starting to kiss back. I look at the time 6:30. We need to be downstairs in an hour. "Leaving already? You're treating me like a hoe at least pay me." I laugh "I'm not even dressed." I take one of his tops out of his suit case. "You can have this back tonight" "He is holding my underwear. "I'm keeping this until tonight as well. Fair is fair." I slid his top on walk to my room. When I get there I see a hung over will running to his room.

"What happened to you last night?" I ask Christina. "Frustratingly … nothing. Will Froze on me last night!" Crap what do I tell Chris? I think she can tell I'm worried "how was your night Tris?" I start to blush. "Nothing…" I wink at her "you didn't Tris. LITTLE MISS PRIOR YOU DID NOT HAVE-"I cover her mouth. "Shut the hell up girl." I put on a top which has the rolling stone logo on and black skinny jeans'. I put on a red beanie hat and red converts' put on a simple Back jacket and we leave.

At 10:30 we go on an open-top bus tour. I sit on the next to Tobias. He pulls out him phone and we that a Picture. We go all-around London and we take photos and talk and kiss and talk. I take a Selfie with the whole gang. I get eight people in one shot. It's now my wallpaper. We sore:

Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament

The Tower of London

St Paul's Cathedral

The London Eye

Buckingham Palace

Tower Bridge

Trafalgar Square

Piccadilly Circus

Westminster Abbey

Horse Guards

Downing Street

Then after that we went to Hyde Park and messed around for an hour. We played on slides, swings and round about. I walk over to Tobias and he starts to cry. I run over. When I get over he is holding his phone in his hand. I see a text "Tobias this is your mother Evelyn." What the- "don't ask me about this!" I nod and kiss him. "I have also wanting to tell you something…" what the hell. What is he going to say? He doesn't love me. "I have been accepted to the Chicago school for the arts. Me, Shauna and Zeke are all going there." I scream "What will you be doing there?" I know so much about this school. I'm into acting. Zeke is into video editing. Shauna is stage set design and make-up and Tobias. "I have been put into theatre/acting." I kiss him.

Later in the evening we go to the west end and watch wicked. It was amazing. We get back to the hotel and I spend the night in Tobias bed talking about our plans. We have lots more in common than we think.


	21. Chapter 21: Peter Again

**DISCLAMER: You know the drill dont on anything bu the plot. not divergent not harry potter not newyears eve ect ect**

* * *

**HELLO, I would like to thank you for taking time out of your wonderful life's to read this. Al I want to give a large thanks to rabraham7898 I have been loving your comments and reviews.**** Love you DFTBA Nerdfighter's !**

**LOVE YOU ALL LEIGH-ANN**

* * *

We all get up at 9am to get ready and have food because we are going to the museum today. Today is going to be a long day. It's the 31st of December today. Tomorrow it will be a new year. On the 3rd I and Tobias will have been going out for 4 months. I put on a Harry Potter sweeter it says 'Always' on it. I slip on a different pair of skinny back jeans. I live in them so I have 6 different pairs'. I put on my combat boots and go to breakfast.

The museum is a 5 minute walk to the museum but we take our time so we get there in we walk in and I am amazed at the color I see. We have a tour guide who shows us around. We are put into groups of eight so we just about get the whole gang in one. The tour was 2 long hours long! Tobias made me laugh to hard we walked by a piece called 'melting clocks' His comments were amazing. "They are not melting because it hot outside. They are high on drugs. The clock is probably on something and is imaging this stuff. The clock is probably in a shop window." Then his opinion on 'Campbell's Soup by Andy Warhol' "once again a high artist who was hungry… he could of picked a better food…A COOKIE he should of picked a cookie."

"Four shut up; you need to keep your voice-" I cover his mouth with my hand "Down." I remove my hand and kiss him.

"How about if I want to say something about someone's shitty art work I get to kiss you?" I roll my eyes at this comment.

"Only if is a little one no Make –out shit unless-" I pull him close "unless I start them" and we sit on the bench and we talk and kiss and talk and by the time we finish the tour its 1pm and we go the hotel.

We are back at the hotel and I have my ear buds in listening to beating heart by Ellie Goulding. When I hear Lynn's name. Who would say that name? I take of my beats and look over to see who it is. It's Peter talking to his girlfriend molly. "Lynn was a bitch I don't know why they are all so sad." Peter tells molly "Peter don't be so harsh, I know she a bitch but let her rest in pieces." Molly laughs at that. I call Christina over. "Hold my shit. I need to talk to talk to peter and molly." She is shocked at how angry I am. "Four stop her." She shouts. He stops what he is doing and stands in my path. "MOVE!" I yell. "No, tell me why." His voice is very husky. I look up in tears "Peter was calling Lynn a bitch and molly was-" I didn't get to finish. He runs over to Zeke and tells him. Zeke tells Uriah who tells Will. With This I see all the boys walking over. They are all silence until Tobias talks "Peter tells me what you said about Lynn…NOW!" Peter puts his back straight and looks Tobias in the eye "I said that Lynn was a bitch I don't know why you lot are so sad" I look over at Chris, Shauna and Marlene. We head for molly. Then there was a fight. Peter ended with a broken nose and a cut on his head. Molly lost lots of hair and also had a broken noise.

"Four, why would you pick on a boy…YOUNGER than you? Zeke the same thing. Girls I thought you would have joined in but I understand why you did it. We all miss Lynn so I will not punish you too hard. When we go out to the museum new year's party tonight to will be staying here but you may move around the hotel. I didn't say anything but there is a mini-bar in my room you can have the stuff which is in there." Miss Wu tells us. She walks out leaving a spare key on Zeke's cabinet. "Tonight we will be meeting here and having our own party to celebrate Lynn. We are all leaving tomorrow so let's make the last night count!" Zeke informs us.


	22. Chapter 22: New years

Chapter 22

Today Chris and I have known each other for 5 months. Chris is screaming. I run in to her. "I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" I fall to the floor in laughter. "WHAT'S FUNNY?!" "You, 'I have nothing to wear'" I mimic her. Walk over to her suitcase. Pull out a crimson dress which will hug her body. "And theses" I point at the red hills. "YOU ARE AMAZING TRIS!" I smile "I know darling." "Because you picked my outfit, I'll pick yours." She goes in her suitcase and pulls out a paper bag. I pull out a black dress; it's a skater dress with skeletons around the bottom. It's the dress I wanted from the mall "CHRIS WHY DID YOU SPEND $40 ON ME!" She looks up at me with a grin. "HAPPY 5 MONTH-ANNVERARY." crap I forgot but I remember I got her a pair of beats head phones. "Oh I'm sorry." "You forgot its-" I pull out the box and she screams. "You remember." She rips it open. He runs up to me and hugs me.

"I want a change."I say pulling out some scissors. She cuts my hair shoulder length. I don't wear much make-up. I have straightened my newly cut hair. I having this feeling of ' I have been here before.' We walk to Zeke's room its 4 hours unit midnight. We walk in and Uri walks over. "Trissy-Boo, what did you do?" He grabs my hair. "Cut It Uri-Pie" "Very nice Trissy.". I hear footsteps from behind me, they belong to Tobias. I have my back to him. "Zeke who is this girl you invited I thought I was only the gang. Sorry, no offence." I turn around his jaw drops. "None Taken, Hey Four." "Tris…Um…WOW!" I blush. He comes up to me and kisses me.

We sit on the floor in a circle around a coffee table. On the table there are shots glasses and a bottle of vodka. Shauna and Marlene walk in with crisps and CAKE. Marlene shouts "Never ever have I" Once again with they're crap games!

Shauna starts "Never ever have I… stole something."I and Christina look at each other. We stole nail varnish last month. We take a shot. "Well we got bored." Chris tell them.

Marlene: "Never ever have I stalked someone." Chris, Shauna and Uriah stake a shot.

Zeke: "never ever have I cheated." Will and Uriah take a shot. "will?" christen looks worried. "Chris it wasn't on you."

Will: "Never ever have I had sex." Me, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene take a shot. Then once we all have Chris takes a shot. Will start's to blush. "We got drunk when playing spin the bottle 2 years ago." Zeke Looks worried. We just laugh.

Chris: "Never ever have I been dared by Marlene in Truth or dare." We all take a shot.

Four/Tobias: "Never ever have I not been accepted in to Chicago school for the arts" Zeke and Shauna take a shot then start to scream. "We have all been accepted. Together forever!" Shauna Shouts.

The night goes on like this. From the window we can see big Ben. The countdown has started. We all walk over to the window and countdown. We all shout the number we now we have Champaign in our glasses. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR." We all shout and then we all kiss our partner. We leave for the plane in 4 hours so we stay up singing and kissing and laughing. We are all packed. We go to the air port in the close we are wearing and still a little drunk. January 2nd is when we go back to school. Fraction house initiation starts.


	23. Chapter 23: initiation Pt1

**'****ello again. If you want to ask me anything about my (not so good) Fanfic please pm. I would like to make everything clear to my readers. Disclaimer: Divergent = Veronica Roth ~Leigh-Ann **

I walk in to the sports hall to see the house leader Max he speaks. "Hello, every year our 15-16 year olds go through 3 months of training. You will be on normal time table most of the time but Wednesday and an hour every day you will be training. You will be split up into two categories. The Dauntless Born. The ones who have parents in dauntless. The Transfers. Who have parents outside of Dauntless. Groups 1 to 4 are all Dauntless born but Group 5 are the transfers. You will be trained by year 12s." Oh. I think will be a transfer. He reads out the groups. I with Chris, Will, Drew, Molly, Peter, Edward, and Myra. There would have been a boy named all but he went and kills himself. People annoy me when they do that. Lynn wanted to live she didn't want to die. She didn't get a choice so why did he. Max yells something "SHUT UP... Okay so Group 1 will have Lucas. Group two will have Shauna. Group three will have Lauren. Group four will have Zeke and Group five will have-" he whispers something into fours ear "The number man." No. I've got my boyfriend as my trainer. Max tells us to line up. we all do, in Silence. Tobias is standing at the front look down all of use. He takes us into a large room.

"Some of you may know me. Some might know me a little. Some might not know me at all. I'm Four. Yes the number. Today I have you for the whole day. We will start with self-defense. You will be ranked on this. Get next to a dummy."

Tobias POV:

I've been given Tris' group. Things have been a little ruff this week. I'm not shore why. Anyway I watch them all walk over to a dummy thing. They call it Self-Defense, I call it fighting. I walk to Chris and tell her to us her height more. She's not the tallest but not the shortest. She will be able to move better around her opponent. Will is doing okay. Peter is just being stupid using all his power. He needs to save some. Tris doesn't have much strength. I walk up to her gab her waist and I whisper something. "Use your knees and elbows" and she does. I walk to the front. "Stop…As Dauntless we will be strong. Mentally… and Physically. Many won't. I'm not after school I'm leaving to go to a school for the arts. My close friends are too. Don't think me showing you how to through a knife means you will be a warrior. It's just a part of school tradition. So…anybody got any questions?" A woman was through the doors "I do Four. You are go to a school for the arts yes." I nod. "This will be my school in one month. I'm Ms Eaton." I look at her in the eye. That my mum. Tris looks at me worried I think she has made the connection too. "DISMISTED, now leave!"

She walks over to me. She is in a gray suit. She has a circle tattooed on the back go her neck. That the symbol of someone who did come to this school, or some who did and left. Why would she get that tattooed? "My Son!" she yells and hugs me. I push her away. "You're son. YOU'RE SON! WHY DID YOU… YOU LEAVE. LEAVE ME WITH MARCAS. HE STARTED TO BEAT ME MORE WHEN YOU LEFT. You left me. Why?" she stats to cry. "I had no choice-" "you had no choice. You think I wanted to stay. You think I could have had a choice to come WITH YOU. WHY?!" I have shouted for a long time. "He was beating me I had to go to the hospital with a broken arm and I dint come back. I tried and I couldn't" I feel tears filling my eyes.

Tris POV:

I'm standing outside of the hall waiting to see Tobias. That was him mum I could tell and I know he need me. I hear shouting. I can't make out the first lot. I can hear the second time louder and clearer. "HE WASN'T JUST BEATING YOU! HE DIDN'T JUST BREAK YOU BONES. HE DIDN'T MAKE YOU NEARLY KILL YOUSELF BY JUMPING OF THE SCHOOL. DID HE? INSTEAD OF BEING A MOTHER YOU LEFT. I'M GLADE THAT IM LEAVING SOON!" Tobias shouts. He walks out and looks at he. He falls into my arms and we slide to the floor. I think he is having a panic attack. He can't breathe. We spent about 15 minutes sitting there is comfortable silence when "Tris I love you. Really love you." And he kisses me as his Ms Eaton walks out of the hall. "This is the girl on your Facebook page." She glares at me.

**REMEMBER I LIKE CAPITALS AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS #Divergent4Life6 Leigh-annxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24: Kent

**Hey this is going to be very dramatic. Have fun **

**Disclaimer: Divergent is sadly not mine. Its Roth's and I love her for writing them. ~ Leigh-Ann**

**(Time Jump)**

Tris POV:

Tobias slams the guest room door. He doesn't normally go into there until I fall asleep. I stand by his door. I hear him breathing heavily. I'm so worried about him. I grab a towel and walk into the bathroom. I take my clothes of and jump into the shower. I look down at my arms and I see purple marks. How am I going to cope with 3 months of initiation? I hear bangs against the wall. _Bang bang bang._ One bang after another. Then they stop. I get out of the shower and walk to the guest room. It's quick to get there its next-door to the bathroom.

I open the door and I hear a bang again. Feel blood rolling down my head. Not a lot. He is throwing knifes at the door! He has just nicked my ear. I'm really pissed! "TOBIAS EATON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he looks at me as if to say _what you think? _"I'm throwing knifes at the wall see."

"THROWING KNIFES AT MY WALL. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IS GOING TO COST ME…A LOT? YOU MAKE ME EFFING BLEED!"

"Did I make you bleed? Sorry. I pay for the wall." What is his problem?

"What is your problem? You think you're the only one with problems. Would you like me to tell you everything wrong with my life? Let's start with I haven't even been going to FHSC (fraction high school of Chicago) for a year and I'm leaving at the end of this year to go to Fraction high school of Kent. I'm leaving to go to KENT! It's a boarding school in KENT, UK." I walk out and slam the door.

I run into my room and lock the door. I hear Tobias talking through the door. He is so quiet I can't hear him. My checks are becoming wet. "Piss off and leave me alone" I shout. "I'm won't leave. Please let me in." I slowly stand up and walk to the door. I slowly open the door. He looks down on me like I am a small child. "Did you say Kent? As in, England?" I nod slowly. "When you leave, I'll be going. My mum got a job over there. Tobias you think your life is hard when mommy shows. I love you so much but… I have to go." He runs over to me and hugs. "Stay. Say with me Tris. I'm buying a flat on the other side of Chicago. Please." He looks like a pleading child.

"Two hours away from school. I'll be back soon. We still have the rest of the year. I feel like a bitch already." I put my head in my hands. Walk over to my bed and sit down he joins me.

"Tris, I think I need to tell you something. Last summer I tried to kill myself. I had nothing worth living for. I thought I would find something or someone. Then you came along." He holds my hands, looks in my eyes. "The day you said you loved me I realized something. I haven't to found something worth living for. I have found something worth dying for. Tris that's you… you're my thing worth dying for. I think I would have done the deed of kill myself if you didn't come. You save me from my dad. You save me from me. Tris you save me." He is not sobbing but he is crying a little. I hug him. "I'm nothing. Me…Tris… worth dying for. I love you. I would hate if you died for me. I would have to kill myself after. I could live a day without you and spending 3 years in the UK will be a living hell. Now we need to live the next couple of months like it is our last." I smile grab his belt. Pull him close and kiss him. Our clothes fly off and I feel whole again. I hear a male voice. "Is my son here Natalie? WHERE IS HE? TOBIAS!"

Marcus is screaming. Footsteps…the door slams open "Where is my son?"


	25. Chapter 25: bye bye Marcus

**_HELLO i thought i would like to say thank you for getting this far in this fanfic. This should be apart of a fanfic hold me to that. ~ Leigh-ann_**

_Marcus is screaming. Footsteps…the door slams open "Where is my son?" _I look upon at him. "I don't know where you son is. Don't you think you should know as you're his… I don't want to call you this but his dad!"

"Don't make comments like that young lady. Do you know who I am?" I laugh at this.

"I know who you are. I know that you are a son of a bitch who needs anger management classes." We stand face to face. I have to look up but the eye contact is strong. Nothing could break it, expect when he slaps me. I fall to the floor. He picks me up by the throat. I'm losing air fast! I see Tobias come out of my walk in wardrobe with one of my heels to hand. He hits it around Marcus' head. I and now breathe because Marcus had let go. Tobias is taller than Marcus but this is the most scared I have ever seen him. Even thought he is scared he stand in front of Marcus like was. Face to face. "Tobias, it's time to come home. You have been playing these stupid games for far too long. Pack your stuff…" he suddenly stops and looks at me "You are never to see this rat again." Tobias went to grab his case. His face becomes red in anger. "NO. You can't stop me from seeing her. She has been there for me so much in these past 4 month than you have in seventeen years." They continue shouting while I run downstairs to my mum.

"Did Tobias do this to you?" she asks me. I shake my head furiously. "Then Bea, who did?" I can really speak. "M…M…" I take in a deep breath "Mum its Marcus." She grabs the phone and dials 911. I want him gone. As I'm walking up the stairs I hear a thud. I run and storm into my room to find it trashed. Anything that had Tobias face on was thrown around the room. Sit on the floor crying. I can't stand it. Tobias tells Marcus to leave and he doesn't. "Chicago Police Department. Marcus Eaton you are under arrest for multiple counts of abuse and GHB on a miner!" They take Marcus away.

Tobias kisses me lightly. He puts his head on my shoulder. "I love you Tris." I smile take his head of my shoulder. Are hand are on each other's hips. "I love you too Tobias." I pull him in for a kiss, which he deepens. We tidy my room. Luckily nothing is too broken. It can all be fixed. "Tris I'm sorry about that… oh and I know that it's your birth day next week." I look up at him I go to speak when his phone rings… its Zeke. "I need to take this." He walks out the door and gets into his car. I was waiting for an hour when he comes back with McDonalds.

We sit and eat our food. We talk out initiation. Which I think is now a waste of my time because I'm not going to be there. Also I haven't told the rest of the gang about me leaving. Once I finish my food I go in to my wardrobe and grab a pick a white sports bra and a pair of pick pajama bottoms. When I get into bed Tobias is sweating.

"Take that top of Mr., you're your too hot… well you're never too hot looks wise but body heat. TAKE IT OFF BABY!" I looks at me and shakes his head. "I know about your past and I think that all that shit that happened help shape the man I love. You got to embrace it because I love every part of you including the scars on your back." I slimily and kiss him. I remove his top and lay on his chest. "Tris you know when was out to day…I went to go see Zeke. He needed me him and Shauna are on a break. He is in bits." I nod and he continues "if you take Shauna. I'll take Zeke and we can get them back together" I turn my head to face him. "Okay, I need to sleep if I need to get though initiation. Love you Tobias."

"Love you too Tris" he tells me I kiss him. We fall asleep with my head on his chest**. **I think i am really in love with I am really in love with him.


	26. Chapter 26: time to think

**Disclaimer from this chapter and the last one: I do not own TFIOS that's john greens, also McDonalds. Or last but no means least Divergent by VR. ~ Leigh-ann**

"Get up then." Peter shouts my face. I am not in the mood to fight today. Last week was kind of hell. First day back at school, so many things happened. Marcus was arrested. Zeke and Shauna had an argument last week and they are still on a break. At about 1am on Wednesday Uriah phone my up drunk I think things are getting bad. Now a week after all of that it's Wednesday again I have a whole day of initiation. I lay on the floor thinking about these things. Why did Tobias put me up against him? I stand up. I still have the bruises from when Marcus grabbed me. I got for peter. All the anger I have inside of me is slowly being released into each punch I throw. I don't stop; I pull hair out of his head. I chose to fight like girl. Tobias is pulling me off peter. I spit on peter as I'm pulled away. "Peter does not fuck with me again!"I shout at peter. Tobias turns me around so I face him. "Calm down Tris" I nod I'm pissed. I don't want to talk. "Tris I mean it." This is where I hate having him as my instructor. "Get of me Four. I need to 'Calm down'. I have a hard week please." I walk out and go sit in the field. I see Zeke and his group running around. I lay on the grass. Its quiet and I'm alone. This is the first time in months I have been alone. When I'm not in class with the gang I'm at home with Tobias. He is moving back to his home soon. He has to wait a couple of weeks.

It's nice being on my own. I have a load on my mind. I feel like I need some time to myself, which I'm not going to get at home. This is nice. I'm now calm and I walk back into the hall where the rest of my group is still fighting with each other. I go to the corner and sit and watch when Chris comes and sits next to me. "What's your problem missy?" I look at her life it my problem. But I can't tell her that. "Chris, group meeting at my place on Friday night. We need to all talk. I have some… news. My parents are out this weekend and Caleb is staying at Roberts's house. Tell them all to bring over night stuff, including bathing suits. I have a pool." Chris has a worried smile on her face and agrees. Then we talk about girls stuff which I don't go into. By now its lunch and the bell goes off.

I had a bag of chips which I eat while walking over to the table. Lynn's chair is still there. Will sits in front of me and Christina sits next to him. Zeke sits next to Chris and Shauna sits next to me. Tobias is next to her and at each table each sit Marlene and Uriah. I open my bag to get a drink and when I look up I see Eric. He is calling me over with his hand. He walks into the drama corridor. Should I? "Hey I need to go talk to Ms Bloom about the drama project." In unison they say "Okay" and I walk through the door and I see Eric. "What do you want this time?" he give me this smile with I know from when I was young. "Have you told them yet?" I shake my head. "So you hare soon to be cousins by marriage." He laughs. "I still hate you Tris and I don't want them know that okay." I give him a look as to say _"Eric I don't want them knowing too."_ I punch him. "Fuck of little Miss Trissy the Stiffy" WE both start laughing "Well done Eric you can rhyme." I sarcastically clap.

I walk back over to the gang who are having a deep 'debate' about knife throwing. It sounds more like an argument but who care. Shauna is gone so is Zeke. I look over to the wall were they used to make out and that is what I see. I reminds me out of something in I book I have read I think the _'Fault in our starts' by John green. The part when Isaac and Monica are making out by the church. _It nice to see them back as one. I look over at Tobias and put up four fingers then I put up six. We both laugh and he sits next to me. First I kiss him then he kisses me. Then we start making out in front of the whole gang. This has never happened. This kiss is deep and lasts long. Once we finish I grab his cake and I eat some of it. "You don't want me to eat it then." He nods son I put it on him face. He has chocolate cake around his whole face. "Tris you going to lick that of Fours face then." Uriah. Marlene punches Uriah. "Leave them alone." I really wanted that cake. He hasn't whipped it all of yet so I lick it.

After Lunch we I have to face our fears. I am placed in a glass box which is slowly filling up with water. I nearly drowned. I smash the glass to get out. Lucky we only have to do it once and we are in our own rooms so no-one knows what it is.

**Hello world. Hope you all had lots of fun reading this because I had fun writing it. If anyone as any questions PM me I will answer them R&R Tell the world about Divergent4Life6 (you see what I did in my user name 4life6.) I will be skipping the rest of initiation because I have writers block. If I could I would. Love you all. Xxxxxxxx**


	27. Chapter 27: ranking

Standing before me are the faction leaders. We sit in our factions. Ms Eaton stands infront of the faction leader giving a speech about how amazing we all are. She calls our names. We walk up to her take a brown envelop which we are not aloud to open. Then we walk back to our seets. "so as you know we add up your scores to get your rank. Then we add them scores to the rest of your team to get a group rank and we add each all the groups together to get a whole faction score. Then finally we add the factions to get a year score. We will have the top Team from each faction and out of all the factions. Top faction and year rank. Then there will be the top student." That is a lot to get your head around. I'm not gonna get top student but I should get top faction.

Behind her the list comes up for each faction of groups. Dauntless are last. the list looks like this:

1. Zeke's team

2. Four's team

3. Shauna's team

4. Lucas' team

5. Lauren's team.

Wow my team came second all. Overall top team went to an Erudite team. Then it went to top faction.

1. Dauntless

2. Erudite

3. Amity

4. Abnegation

5. Candor

Like I said we would come first. When we get top faction there is a roar within the dauntless. While we are yelling the overall score of the year comes up: 79,500. We are the top ever scoring year. Then the top student ranking comes up.

1. Tris-Dauntless

2. Uriah-Dauntless

3. William-Erudite

4. Daisy-Amity

5. Emanuel-Candor

I'm in shock. I can't breathe. "We would all like to give Tris a round of applauses. She will have all the advantages of top student for the rest of the year due to her leaving." Oh no. I haven't told them yet. They all look at me. Ms Eaton carries on "She is going to move to our sister school in the UK." There is one final clap and we are dismissed. I run. Christina finds me and hugs me. Then they all come running over. "When are you leaving?" Shauna asks me. "August is when I'm going. I don't want to talk about this. This is our second to last day before spring break and where are we going?" Everyone shouts "LA" and Christina ads "BITCHES." We go home and pack. The next Morning we take the last day of school off and go on a road trip to LA. This was amazing. I packed my surf board. Swim suites, shorts. Everything I packed was ALL SUMMER CLOTHES BABY. I was in the car with Zeke Shauna and Tobias. When I 'Summer' came on by Calvin Harris we all stated top sing which was amazing as well. I cant wait to get to the beach.


	28. Chapter 28: night 1 in LA

Me, Zeke, Shauna and Tobias walk up to my house in LA. The gang don't know I own it I don't want them knowing. It is one of the most awesome beach houses on the front. It has this really long poll and a hot tub with a little break between them*. We are sitting in the front room for about half an hour when the other half shows up. As always Uriah has to say something. Like when he asked me out my motorbike but this time "Tris how did you afford this…for a week. I feel bad." He has a fake cry. Zeke starts looking at the photos around the house. Oh no, I didn't take them down. They are pictures of me and my family. "Tris do you know who this is…Wait a min that woman looks like your mum." Zeke says while studying the photo. Then Marlene picks a different one, it the one of me sitting on my dad's lap and my brother sitting on my mom's lap outside this house. "Zeke, your right. The same woman is in this photo too she looks like Natalie. The man looks like-" she suddenly stops and looks at me. Before they say anything else I jump on to a chair to give a welcome speech. "Welcome one and all to this wonderful beach house. There are five bedrooms. There are three on this floor and two on the next. Rooms have been picked already. I will be shipping your names. Upstairs will be Wilstina and Sheke. Down stairs will be Urilene and Fourtris…And…And I can't lie any more. I own this house. My mom and dad got it for me for my birthday. So is there any question." They are all in shock. Christina puts here and up "One, Wow you own this and Two, I like the ships. I only have one question why am I upstairs?" how am I doing to say this I know "Chris, I know on this trip Zeke and Shauna are going to have sex and I don't think that four, his best friend or Uriah his LITTLE brother should hear that. Also I have heard it so have Marlene, Uriah and Four so your turn." They all laugh except Shauna. Zeke is laughing while being embarrassed.

This is my house so I and Tobias get the best room. When you look out you can see the sea. I sand there looking out the window when I feel hands rap around my waste. I feel safe when he does things like this. "Tris… we are having a party on the beach tonight. Dress in your swimsuit." He tells me and turns me around and has a kiss. I go into but draws and pull out a black swimsuit with has a ribs and hip bones. It's like I'm wearing an X-Ray machine and you can see my bones.** My hair has grown back now so I am able to put my hair in a messy bun. I walk out and I see Christina in a two-piece set which is neon pink. Shauna is wearing a red and white candy stripe two-piece. Marlene walks out in a one-piece swimsuit which is blue Aztec print. We all look like we are in some beach film. I see a large fire which the boys are sitting around. Tobias is wearing a shirt. No wonder. We are going to have a _fun_ night. See the sarcasm.

After about an hour Tobias pulls to one side. We walk along the beach until he stops and looks at me. He gets down on one knee_. Crap this isn't be going on. I'm only sixteen. NO, no, no, no um no. I'm too young. I'm still living of my mum. _What do I say"Um Tobias what are you doing?" he pulls out a box. "TOBIAS EATON!" he opens it and it has a ring in it. _What the hell is going on with my life? _ "Tris today we have know each other for a long time and I think you should get a prize for being the girl which broke the record. You are the one who lasted more than 3 months." YES! I can't get married yet. He put the ring on my finger. It's a band which has a small Back Diamond. How did he afford that? Inside it has: _T&T Forever and a day_. "I love it Toby." He looks annoyed I called him that. I haven't called him that since…the day I left. "I know you would Trissy." I roll my eyes and we walk back to the circle. This has been a lovely night.

**I want to show you the links just so you can see the house and swimsuits PM me for the links  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Warrior

**When I wake up the house is empty. I walk into the kitchen and I find a note:**

**_HELLO A NOW-AWAKE TRIS._**

******_We have gone to the beach to 'catch some waves' see you in a bit_**

******_Love_**

**_Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna and Four _**

**_(xxxxxxx from four)_**

That's sweet. They let me sleep. I grab some Oreos and head back to my room. I put on a Blood red two-piece swimsuit and grab my board when I walk past the front room which has a piano in it. I used to sit there and write songs. I wonder. I drop my board and run to my room. I grab this note book which I don't talk about. It's had a black leather cover and has an acid smiley face. I find a song I wrote the night peter nearly killed me. Not the one you're thinking of. The one last year when we used to date back home. He likes to pretend that it never happened. I also like to pretend that I and peter never happened but I still have that scars. I can relate to Tobias more than he thinks. I sit at the piano. So no one in the house and I play.

_This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro_

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

__**I start to cry while I sing. It brings back load of memories which I now hid**_  
Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised_

'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

I hear clapping and I turn around to see the whole gang watching me. They see me cry. "How long have you been watching?" I ask "well I heard you singing on the beach so I came to look we have been here for about 2 minutes." Chris tells me. She carry on "Tris… did you write that?" I nod slowly. Marlene has tears in her eyes "why did you write that?" I look at Tobias and I give a sad smile. "Two years ago I was with I guy who I thought I loved. The first couple of months we amazing then it all went bad when he started hitting me. First it was with his fists and then he started using other things. He before he left the guy took me out. He went back to the pet- the guy I knew then when we got home and he wanted 'something' I said no. He got a knife out. He didn't stab me hard but there is a scar which is under my arm you can't see it…He moved to Chicago. I wrote that song 3 months after moved."

They sit there mouths open. Marlene was now crying and Tobias ran out the house. I run after him. He looks up at me "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you had your own problems to deal with. Mine were over and done with." He has a look of confusion.

"Tris who was it? You said he moved to Chicago. Who was it?" I shake my head "TRIS WHO WAS IT?" I continue to shake my head. "I'm not going to tell you because if I tell you. You will go and beat the shit out of pet- HIM" Tobias looks up with a glint in his eye. "Please tell me. I told you everything Tris. Do I even know him?" I'm going to have to tell him. "Tobias it was peter." I mumble 'peter' "Pardon." He tells me. "PETER. P-E-T-E-R." I walk out in to the front room. I stand in front of the gang. He walks in and we stand glaring at each other. "Tris say his name again." I just told him "FOUR I JUST TOLD YOU IT WAS PETER. PETER WAS THE GUY WHO USED TO DO ALL THAT SHIT TO ME. DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT AGAIN? P-E-T-E-R." Everyone is now in even more shock. Uriah pulls out his phone and calls someone. He talks to the phone "hey peter. You think you could come to LA. We are having a party and I think you should come." Then there's talking on the other end of the phone. "Great see you tomorrow." I run out the room lay on the sand outside. When Mr. Eric walks over. I forgot his mum is getting married in two day on this beach I am meant to be going. "What's up Stiffy?" he sits next to me. "They found out about peter and now they are going to kill him." He laughs "can I join them?" I giggle. "I thought you hated me." He stands up "Tris I do. We are family now so I have to protect you. Like Caleb can do that." I can help but laugh. He gives me a hug. "I'm starting to hate you less and less Tris. You can bring you gang along to the wedding if you want." That's nice. I smile. "Thanks I will ask them." After that I walked back to the house and I find Tobias in bed sleeping. I lie next to him and hug him. I kiss him and he kisses me back. "Love you." I tell him. "I know that. I love you too." I fall asleep in his arms.

**Hello. That chapter was deep. I had to find away to work that song in there. It's one of my favorites. I don't own it by the way. Love to you all. xxxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30: Not Giving in

Chapter 30

I wake up early today. I have news for the gang. I run into the kitchen and pick up a pot and wooden spoon. I run around the house smashing the spoon against the pot. "Wake up you lazy lot." I yell. I hear grows from the rooms. I run into Uriah's room and put the pot next to his ear and smash. "What the fuck is your problem Tris?" with that I run out of the room. I stand on the table "Meeting now!" after about the 15 minutes after I said that we are all around the table. "My uncle is getting married tomorrow, we are all going. It on the beach 10:00. Wear nice clothes." Christians face starts to light up. "Does this mean…we get to go…SHOPPING?!" oh no. "Marlene looks at my face and she giggles. I have to nod. So I do. Christina screams.

We walk into a dress shop which has nice dresses. I walk over to a dress which has a sweetheart neck line and a tutu bottom. The dress is a deep said of blue. It is very dark it reminds me of Tobias' eyes. Between the top and bottom there is a belt of diamonds. This is the dress. "Chris I'm going to try this on." The dress is a perfect fit. I walk out and Christina screams. "TRISSY HAS GROWN UP!" I blush what is her problem. I walk over to the shoes and pick up a pair of silver hills. I'm lucky this is the colors they picked for the wedding. I'm a bride's maid. Chris buys a black and white dress **(A/N see what I did black and white.) **Marlene has gone for a little black dress. Shauna has gone and got a dark green dress. It's very her.

We walk into the ice-cream shop and Marlene asks me the question. "Tris who is your uncle getting married to?" um…he's getting married to Eric's mum Liz. "Just some woman named Liz. She's nice." We sit and talk about Eric. They don't know that it's him but they know Liz has a son who is Tobias' age. "Maybe we can set this boy and Lauren up?" Shauna says half way thought a spoon of mint choc chip ice-cream. I can't help but laugh really hard. Eric… and Lauren… together. In a loved up way. I want to be sick. "What is this boy's name Tris?" Chris asks me. "Not shore I just know it stars with an E." I hope I have convinced them.

I get back home and put on a whit bathing suit. These people have see me in less so who cares. I go back to the beach and I see a cars pull up. Peter. He steps out and walks over to me. Tris you're a Warrior. You're not going to give in. I'm not giving in. This time I will be stronger. Ha that sounds like a start of a new song. "Tris… long time no see. Let say we both stop forgetting about the past and bring it back. How the sound of that?" he sound cocky, Like he know I'm going to say _yes_. Tris you are strong. I stand up. "No Peter. Hell to the fucking no." I go to storm off. Peter holds my arm when he is hit around the head with a baseball bat. Tobias doesn't play baseball…but Eric does. Peter drops to the ground and Eric carries on running. He shouts _family _at me. Peter stand back up and by this time all of the boys are now here. Tobias locks down on peter and whispers something to his which I don't know. "Peter. Do you want me to repeat what I just whispered to the group?" Tobias asks in his four voice. There are two sides to him the one I know and love and there four. Cocky, know it all and mean four. Peter doesn't move. So Tobias carries on. "Peter you are a fucking coward. If I ever see you around any of my finds again I will stab you but not in the arm in the gut. Understand?" this is a little sexy. Its now dark and this side is a little… I bite my lip while peter gets up and walks over to me. "Tris I will go once you tell me to." I giggle at this. I put my finger under peters chin like I do to Tobias. I pull him close and shout "GET THE FUCK OF THIS BEACH please." He looks me up and down. "Tris this is hot if things don't go right with… him I'll be waiting." I punch peter square in the nose and I hear a snap.

We walk in to our room and I pull Tobias close. "You liked that didn't you Tris. I know you did you were biting you lip. See you doing it now." I don't respond. Well I do but it is with a deep long kiss. This leads to my bathing suit off. It also leads to us 'using protection' if you understand what I mean. Once we finish I hear a knock on the door. "Can you keep the moans down please guys? Marlene and I are trying to get some sleep." Uriah shouts through the door. We both laugh it off. Tobias showed me what he will be wearing it tomorrow. It's a black suit with a tie which is the same color and my dress. He is also wearing a pocket square in that color too. Once he's asleep I text Eric:

_Thx mat ~ T_

_You don't that's what family is four. (Tris you see I said four 'cause one day you and him will get married and I will be his family too :(~E_

**That was a nice side to Eric. I want to make him a little nice in this. He is always so mean. I hope you like him like this. The wedding will be DRMATIC! (Dun dun dunnnnnn) ~L**


	31. Chapter 31: Wedding its not mine

**Let's go chapter 31 ~ Leigh-ann. xxxxxxx**

The wedding is in 3 hours. I know it will take Chris that long to do her make-up so I get the girls up. I put on the dress which Shauna does up of me. I straiten Chris' hair and she puts mine into soft curls. I found a silver clutch In Mar's wardrobe which goes amazingly with is outfit. We are nearly done when I hear Zeke shouting. We all run to the kitchen. Standing there fighting over the last bit of cake was Zeke and Uriah. I sigh and let Shauna and Marlene deal with it. I am not getting involved. I walk over to the mirror and put in my earrings. I feel strong arms wrap around my waste. I look up at him and I simile. "Beautiful. That's all I need to say Tris." I put his and within mine and walk over to the window and see the guest starts to take their seats. I see my baby cousin Stacy Running around. I point at her. "She is adorable. What your think four?" he nods.

Everyone takes their seats. Because I am a brides maid I have to walk along they aisle. They match you up with someone close to your age. At the front of the line I see Stacy and Michaela. Both are my cousins'. In front of them was Luke and Daisy. They are family friends. Next it's me and Eric. I know kill me now. This is the way for them to find out. Behind me are Caleb and Emily. Emily is Caleb's 'Friend'. The music starts to play and we slowly walk down. Eric links arms and whispers. "Do they know yet?" I shake my head. "No but I think they do now look." I whisper back. They all stare mouths open. Tobias looks a little jealous. Okay very. Eric whispers "Before we are proper family I want to say I hate you one last time." I giggle. "I hate you too" we stand on each side and wait until they tell me to be seated. I go and sit next to Tobias. I kiss him I have been whispering a lot to day. "Four he is now my cousin. His mum is marrying my uncle."

When we get to the reception I see Uriah's face light up. There is a large dauntless wedding cake. He goes to walk over to the cake when Marlene shouts "URIAH SIT YOU'RE…BUTT DOWN KNOW THEY WILL CUT THE AKE AND YOU WILL GET SOME. SIT!" Uriah walks back to the table. "So Tris… Spill about Eric." Shauna looks confusingly. "Well I've know he was going to be my cousin for about 4 months. He didn't want you lot knowing. On the night I told you lot about peter he found me on the beach crying and asked if you lot wanted to come I said I would see and know we are here." I laugh. I shout over the music and call for Eric. He doesn't listen "ERIC… ERIC…DICKHEAD." When I said dickhead he turns around and walks over. "What your want Stiffy." I glare at him. "You call me dick head." His eyes widen "Only to get your attention." He accepts this. My uncle gets on the stand. "Hello thank you for all being here and tonight we are carrying on with our wedding tradition…Tris will you come and sing us a song which you have written." Crap. I walk over the stage I look out. "Tris this will be the song to our first dance so make this song good." I laugh. I'm scared. I put my iPod into the dock grab the mic. One…two…three

Silent love is calling faith  
To shatter me through your hallways  
Into echoes you can feel  
And rehearse the way you heal

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go

I'll run away with your footsteps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

High on words  
We almost used  
We're fireworks with a wet fuse  
Flying planes with paper wheels  
To the same Achilles heels

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go

I'll run away with your footsteps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

(yeah you always make me go)

Open up your skies  
Turn up your night  
To the speed of life  
Turn up your night  
Put your love in lights  
Turn up your night  
I will find you

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go

(yeah you always make me go)

I'll run away with your footsteps  
I'll build a city that dreams for two  
And if you lose yourself  
I will find you

(yeah you always make me go go go go go)  
Turn up your night  
(go go go go)  
Turn up your night  
(go go go go turn it up turn it up)  
Turn up your night  
I will find you

Make them dance  
Just like you  
Cause you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go.

I nod m head and run off the stage. I walk over to the gang. "Close them mouths. This happens every time my family gets together. I'm into musical theater. I thought you knew that shit" I roll my eyes. "So…None of you listen to me." I sit down and I point at the cake. It has been cut. In unison the boys get up and run over to the table. We don't go because 5 minutes later they come over with two slices. We have 2 days left in LA so we all leave and walk home. It's about 12:30 in the Moring. I fall asleep when I hear a moan from Uriah's room. I walk over to the door and knock. "Keep the moaning down people are trying to watch films in their rooms." I laugh and join Tobias. He helps take my dress off and I put one of his tops on. He put on PJ bottoms and we sit and watch _'The perks of being a wallflower'_. It is one of my favorite books and films. I lay in his arms and we fall asleep of the couch in the bedroom. I dream our wedding. I know too soon but that is what wedding do to you. I still don't want to get married YET.

**What you think? This Story will be coming to a close soon and the next book called Fighter will be soon but not too soon id say 10 chapters or so. Hope you are enjoying this. I'm soon off school. 2DAYS! If you have any ideas for what happens next please tell me.**


	32. Chapter 32: thank you Tris

**:P, in one of them moods~ L x**

Tobias POV:

"Tris catch the dam thing why don't you?" I say while throwing Volleyball at her. We are playing a game of volleyball. Christina wanted too so we said yes. I'm not looking were I throw it and it lands on Tris' nose. Craps I've give her a nose bleed. "I'm so so so sorry." She shakes her head and walks to the bathroom. "Man, four she is pissed. Want to help me with the BBQ?" Do I want to? "Okay ill go see Tris first." Zeke Waves me away. I run to our room. She is on the bed her head down. I sit next to her at look at her. She turns her head to look at me and we kiss. She deepens the kiss. Man she is hungry today. She wants access to the inside on my mouth. I give up and it's a proper make-out. The windows are up so people can see. I hear a wolf whistle. I smile within the kiss and she smiles too. "I love you. I will love you. When you're gone, when you are with me I will love you Tris. Things will get hard and I will be there. Promise me that no matter what we will always be 10." Okay Tobias we did that come from? She looks up at me "We will always are a 10. You can't get rid of me that easy." She wipes the tears away from her eyes. I walk out the room before I shut the door I say "Love you Tris." She nods "I love you tob- Four."

I get down stairs and Will has a bag of peas on his head. Uriah is holding a frying pan. "SO Four how is Tris?" Zeke asks me he has his wallet out. He pulls out a $20. "It okay between us. She's not mad at me she couldn't speak had blood in her mouth." "CRAP here you go Will." Zeke gives the $20 to Will.

Tris POV:

He walks out the room and 3 girls leave the bathroom. They are all making 'awww' noises. They haven't every seen him like that. "Who the hell was that and what did he do with four. No what did Tris do to four?" Shauna says. She has known him the longest in the room. I shake my head. "Shauna I've never know anything different." I reply. They all looked shocked. Shauna continues to speak. "Honey, I've known four since I was LITTLE. Your have done so much. More than any counselor ever has. He has been through five or six of them. I want to thank you. Before you can he was going to drop out of school. Now he is going to one of the biggest colleges in America with me and Zeke. Thanks Tris. We all owe you." They nod in unison. "Marlene we have got a game of Volleyball to win. Tris, can you play?" Chris asks me. "Woman its only a bloody nose. I haven't broken my arm…yet." They all leave and I change because my swimsuit has blood on it. I change into a simple black one. Nothing it's special. I braid my hair into a fish tail and go to the bathroom to clean my nose. I catch sight of the scar. I'm not ashamed of my scars. Each one made me, me. I've been trying to get that through Tobias' head but no. he won't listen.

I walk onto the beach to the smell of beef. "Zeke how long?" I ask while walking past. "It's 'bout 15 minutes or so." I join the girls on their side of the court. Moments like this Uriah remind me of a child. "THIS IS UNFAIR. YOU HAVE FOUR GIRLS AND WE HAVE THREE BOYS!" she screams like a baby. "Uriah I love you but SHUT THE HELL UP I feel more like your mum that your girl friend." Marlene gives him a look after. Uriah looks around and give the puppy dog eyes. I put my hand up "I'll leave and sit down for a bit." I walk over to a deck chair and put the plug my beat in to my iPod. I click shuffle and _I won't let you go - Snow Patrol starts_ to play. I lay my head back and drift off to what I call 'My music bubble.' Once I'm in you can't get me out. Well most people can't get me out. Tobias on the other hand can. I feel his lips against mine. "What. The. Fuck. Four. Why did you wake me up from my bubble?" he look confuted then points the food. I widen my eyes and pull of my headphone and plug the iPod into the dock and play some song called '_Boom Clap_' _by Charli XCX which is amazing_.

Zeke's food is amazing. If I could marry food I would marry this burger. We sit in a circle and look at each other in silence. Now this is awkward. "So, never have I ever?" Will Recommend's. "I'm cool with that. if you're all not please put your hand up." Zeke says. No hands are up so we start to play. Will goes first. "Never have I ever…had sex on this holiday." Everyone looks around at each other. We all take a shot expect Chris. She shakes her head disapprovingly. Uriah is next "Never have I ever had a younger sibling." Shauna starts to cry. One thing we never say is that Lynn was Shauna's younger sister. But she still takes the shot. I was next "never have I ever punched Uriah." They all look shocked. They all take a shot then I walk over to Uriah and punch him. I laugh and take a shot. Tobias is next. "Never have I ever: not been asked my real name in a game of truth or dare." Once again we all take a shot. The game carries on like this for about an hour then we all slide to bed. Tomorrow we pack and leave. I love it in LA. I really don't want to leave.

**I think I might do a large time jump and go to the week of graduation. Writers block babies. I have ideas after the time jump but none for the next 3 months of school. Love you all ~ L 4 , 4 , 4 xxx**


	33. Chapter 33:Time to go

**I dont own anything in this. Lots of brand names in this one, VAns, apple, beats TFIOS, ects **

I wake up and I fins Tobias still asleep. I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. Thankfully my nose is not broken. I was my hair and get out of the walk out of the shower. I leave the bathroom and Tobias is still sleeping on the bed. He looks so much younger when he sleeps. No worries or pain. He looks his age. I grab a black pencil skirt and a Turquoise shirt. I put them on. I put on the necklace and ring that Tobias got me. I put on Turquoise Vans and put my hair into a messy bun. I turn to look at Tobias and he's awake. He is giving me this funny look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I tilt my head to one side.

"Because you're beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people." He smirks.

"Do you know that's a quote?" I ask.

He pulls out a signed copy of '_The fault in out stars'_ out from underneath his pillow. I scream at the top of my voice.

"Who, what, were, when, how!" I say very fast.

He puts his finger up to my lips. "When you went out shopping I went out to get a suit and I heard a crowd of screaming girls. A guy ran into the shop. He asked me to hind him and I did. I asked his name and he told me 'John Green'. I said _'you're that guy who wrote that book'_. He smiled. He was like _'that book'_. I nodded. _'The one my girlfriend loves.'_ He said _'would you like a singed copy for her' _and what you think I said?"

I frowned at him "THAT BOOK. Your meet John Green and you say 'that book'. 'That book' is amazing. But THANK YOU. " and jump onto the bed where he is sitting and kiss him. We start to make out when we are rudely interrupted by Christina. "Hello are you- Oh my God it early in the Morning what's your problem?" I show her the book and she screams.

"Who got you that? It's singed. IT'S SIGNED! JOHN GREEN TOUCHED IT. I am going to faint"

"Four got it for me it's a long story. Can you understand why now?"

"Yes if Will done that for me he would be getting lucky." I wink at her and she runs out of the doors. I run back to the bed and straddle Tobias.

"Where were we?" he laughs kisses me on the cheek. "We were packing to go home."

I sigh and we start to pack. Its 1:30 in the afternoon but the time we finish so it took us 2 hours. We did have little breaks thou so. We pull are cases into the hallway and walk into the front room. On the coffee table dauntless cupcakes and put on a plate. I don't think a pick one up and put in my mouth. I swallow the cake. I have chocolate around my mouth and I go to grab a napkin of the table but Tobias pulls my head around and kisses me "there's no need for a napkin." I am very confused. "What is up with you today? You're so loved up Four" Zeke says while pulling his case in. Tobias back stiffens behind me. I shakes him head. Shauna walks in with her case. The rest of the gang follows.

"Who is sitting with who on the ride back home?" Will asks us. "Shall we just stay in the same cars as last time" Mar says and we all agree. I go into my suit case and get out my back purse and put in 3 books, my iPod, my iPhone, beats and sunglasses. I straiten my shirt and skirt. We walk out and I get in to Tobias car. I sit in the front with Zeke and Shauna Behind me. I put on sunglasses and before Tobias starts the car he gives me his phone. I unlock it and go through his photos. "How did you get my password?" he asks me. "It's your name four." I roll my eyes. The cars starts to move and we are off. "That is unfair. She knows your name. Shauna and I don't. Well Shauna did but you stopped talking and she forgot but still." Zeke wines. "Shut it Zeke" four yells. I put on my beats, plug them into my iPod and I hear _'Dead in the Water - Ellie Goulding'_ I close my eyes and put my head back. About 15 songs later I get a tap on my shoulder."

"What do you want?" I was in the zone

"Think you should hear this Tris" Shauna says "Four turn up the radio"

"What-" I'm stopped in my tracks. I hear my voice on the radio.

_"__Make them dance  
just like you  
because you make me move  
Yeah you always make me go"_

Who put that on there? I wait because they say who it is at the end. "Let's give a clap for Tris Prior. Thanks to her friend…Eric for sending us that track. My phone rings it mar. "We just heard you. Zeke texted us the channel and we all listened. Eric put it on there. Why?" "Marlene I don't have a clue but I will when we get back"

((Time jump 3 months))

Tris you were a one hit wonder and people love your song. But it's not your time to shine this week it graduation.

**big time jump people did you like ?**


	34. Chapter 34:Back

**Hello Someone is back.~Leigh-ann**

Tobias POV:

I moved out of Tris' when we got back my old home is now in my name. It's nice having my own home. Lonely but cool. I look over to other side of me thinking that Tris will be there like every Moring but she not. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. I get out and I got to walk out when I catch sight of my scars in the mirror. I am not going to let them get me down. I go put on a V-neck black tee and Blue jeans. "Where are my Vans?" I say aloud I keep forgetting I'm home alone. I find them in the kitchen. I slip hem on grab my school bag and leave I get into my car and I drive to school.

I park the car when I see a motorbike pull up beside me. I see a girl in a skirt, black skater skirt and I can't see the top. I know its Tris because she walks over to me with her hermit sill on. The visor still down. "KISS ME THEN" She shouts. It only sounds like talking to me. So I kiss the plastic and help take of her helmet. She gives me puppy dog eyes I know what she wants.

"Do you want me to put that in my car Tris?"

"Please number man."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because: you're my number man Four."

I walk through the doors knowing this will be one of my last days. I look over at Tris this is one of her last days too. We walk to the Dauntless homeroom. I see Zeke throwing pencils at Uriah. "What did you do this time Uriah?" I say in time with Tris. I sit down next to Zeke and she sits next to Chris. She starts talking to her.

"Dude you going to Prom?" Zeke asks me

"I don't know can the whole gang go?" I reply

"Well Tori is working at the gate so she could seek them in, if you take Tris she would be allowed. But the other four will have to go all James Bond."

"So we are all going to prom. When is it Zeke?"

"Friday, Saturday is Graduation."

I nod and look over to the gang I go to speak and Zeke gets there before me. "WE ARE ALL GOING TO PROM… but Chris, Will, Uriah and Marlene will have to sneak in with Toris help." The all nod. Chris' face starts to light up.

"Chris; before you say ANYTHING… this does mean we get to go shopping" Tris sounds fed up. Shopping is not her thing. I am just going to wear what I wore to that wedding thing. I'll find out what color she is wearing and wear the same color pocket square. The bell goes and we got to class I have science first. I walk up to the door and I see a supply teacher. I didn't do the science homework. My teacher is a bitch giving us home due in on the last week of school. I sit at the back with the rest of the Dauntless in this class. I look at the fount even the Erudites are acting dauntless. Throwing books and on their phone. The whole school has gone upside down. I look down at my phone and go SnapChat. First one is a snap of Zeke and Shauna. Next is a video of Will and Uriah talking about…Tris? Uriah stats

"Hello to all my friends. We are here to talk to you about the one and only Tris Prior. Will take over I'm going to get Tris."

"Um… okay. As Uriah was saying: Tris. If any of you out there fuck with her you will have to get through us. If you do get through us you will have to get through Zeke a Four. Dun dun duuuuuuun. Here she is." Will pulls Tris' arm

"What is your problem? Oh are we rolling- hello everyone. Like they say I have my FIB agents. Oh and Hi Zeke and Four." She blows a kiss to the camera. I close the app and the bell goes off. I walk to social studies. We were told that we would be having a guest how used to be in the government. I walked in in and I go to take my seat when I get tapped by a strong hand. I turn around and I see him. Head to toe pure evil. "Hi Four fancy seeing you here. Didn't know this was you school." His eyes are burring straight through mine. Zeke and Shauna know about what he did. Everyone in our group knows but we don't talk about it. I'm standing there wait for the ground to swallow me up. "Why aren't you inside?" I whisper.

"I got off, My WIFE paid for it. Bribe" He answers he is so smug. I nod and go and sit in my seat. He is out. Why? I don't want to know. I put my ear phones in and I want to hear Tris' voice so I put on her song. I close my eyes and I go through memories. Everything is starting to become real. I'm leave but I only moving to the other side of the windy city. Tris well she going AWAY. She is going FAR FAR AWAY. I can't let Marcus bother me. I won't.

The bell goes off and I go to walk out and Marcus is trying to hold me back I shake him off and run down to our table. I sit and I'm out of breath. I'm never out of breath. The only time is when I have my attacks. I find it hard to breath, tight cheated. Uriah and Will come and sit. Then Marlene and Shauna join having a 'heated' debate. I don't know why. I don't care. Finally Uriah, Zeke and Tris sit down. They join in,

Tris: What you lot going on about

Marlene: Well Shauna said that zebras are black with white stripes I said white with black stripes .

Shauna: I'm Right.

Zeke: Shauna just give it up. Four you Okay?

Tris: Four?

Uriah: Mate you don't look good.

Tris: (Screams) FOUR!

I fall of the chair. I can't handle Marcus to today. I need space. It's like Tris cane read mines

Tris: give him room. Chris give me his bag. I need to find out why.

Chris passes the bag and gets out a spray thing. It helps calm me down. She sprays it and put me back on the chair. She goes to get come water from the cooler. Then comes over with a plastic cup but she is stopped in her tracks. The water drops to the floor and I know what she has seen. "Zeke…go…get her she has seen …Marcus." Zekes face is in confusion but he doesn't ask questions. He does what I asked and Tris sits next to me. "Now let's forget what just had happens. Who has cake?" Tris asks and we all laugh.

After school I pull Tris Aside. "Hey do you want to come round mine tonight?" I ask I don't want to be alone tonight. "Yeah. I'll go get some clothes for tomorrow." She kisses me. It was one of them ones were it was only meant to be a peck but went into a: what she calls a 'mini make-out'. Then we hear a cough look to the side and he is there, getting into a car and driving off. Fuck him. She put on her leather jacket and I give her the helmet. Before she can get off I'm going. I'm five minutes down the road when she speeds past me and laughs. She turns the left I turn right.

**i was going to make this chapter short and sweet. Then Marcas came into play. Think i should of done that becasue i dont think i should of but i did. from wed-sat i might not update 'cause i have a show on sat and Rehearsals on wed,thrus,fri and sat moring so. wish me a 'break a leg'. Btw me and my mates are trying to get ****_#slug_**** trending. its a nice way of saying slut :) :P B)**

**(playing a waitress and i girl who sees her dead friend who was killed by her boyfriend.) **


	35. Chapter 35: i am divergent

Chapter 35.

I walk inside my house and I see Caleb on the floor read a Non-fiction book. I shake my head a mutter '_Such a flipping Erudite.'_ I walk into the kitchen and see a parcel. I think it's from the Book-monsters, the best online bookshop. It has come I rip it open and I see the cover. The bottom is a graveyard which is blended into I think its New-York sky line, might be Brooklyn. Above that is a boy. You can only see from just below his nose to his hips. I have wanted this book forever. I've been meaning to read this for a long time. My favorite, book-tuber lovers all of the books. I have wanted to read _'The Mortal Instruments – City if Bones' by Cassandra Clare._ I run up stairs and put that in my bag along with a change of clothes and a phone charger. I around his house so much I have my own toothbrush and pajamas there. I keep my skirt on but change my top to a purple vest.

"Bea- Tris where are you going?" Caleb asks me. I think he should know him being Erudite.

"Where you think? You're the smart one you tell me-" I put on my leather jacket "Four's house. Is that okay with you _'Dad'?" _Caleb stands up and gets in my face.

"I don't care if you're the top student in the year I'm still older. I'm not scared of you dauntless. You lot have not brain and use your fists instead." He starts to walk back to the other side of the front room. I run over to him and I grab his shirt and pick him up.

"You still not scared big brother. As you said I have no brains, that's cool you don't need to know that the only way to get to the top of the school is be not just be one house. This means… I'm not just Dauntless. I told the school about that book being divergent. That's a part of the school now. It's a part of initiation. So you might not be scared of Dauntless but be scared of me. _I am divergent I can't be controlled._ Suck it bitch." I grab my bag put I on my back. Walk out the door leaving Caleb in shock. I get on my bike and I go.

(Page break)

"What you want to watch Tris?" Tobias asks me. He walks in with a bowl of popcorn. I walk over to the DVDs and I see Buffy** (A/N was watching Buffy will writing, one of my favorite shows)** "Tris are you looking at Buffy? that's cool." I smile "Can we Toby, Can we?" I ask while on my knees acting like a 4 year old. He nods and I pick up my favorite episode which is _'one more with feeling' we_ start to watch it and he realizes that it's the musical episode and goes to turn it off. As he walks over to the TV I jump onto his back. "Please don't turn it off" I pleaded. "Okay. I'll put you down then." He drops me on the sofa and leans over me. "Tris you can't make me watch this one. Anyone but this one… I don't have to watch this." And he kisses me hard. He pulls away and picks me up. I start kicking my legs and telling him to get me down. I get down and run. He chases me up the stairs and into his room. I sit down on the bed staring up at him. He takes off his shirt.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask

"Well I want to-" he is interrupted by a knock at the door

"Ill get it put your top on." I walk down his stairs and I open the door. Standing there is my Mum, Dad, Brother and Marcus. I slam the door. I run up the. And just stare at him "Tris was wrong?" he looks really worried.

"Four-"he cuts me off

"You don't call me four unless it's someone..."

"It's your dad, my mum, my dad and my brother."

He's runs down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Open the door and talk to them I'll tell you what to say."

I open the door. "You are not allowed in. if you enter. I will call the police. Okay?" the nod. "So, why are you here?"

Natalie: I here for you, so is your brother and father.

Marcus: imp here for my house and my son.

Me: It's no longer your house when you left the put the house in his name.

Caleb: Tris please come home. Marcus told us about four-

Me: What about him?

Andrew: nothing we will tell you later

Me: I want to know now, he is upstairs he won't hear.

Marcus: I was tell them about how I had to hit him because he was vio-

Me: What the fuck

Natalie: don't swear

Tobias: What…did…you…say?

Me: go away I'm dealing with this.

Tobias: No I did go near him, he has no scars and I do. Andrew you daughter has scars because of him.

Caleb: Tris just come home.

Me: GO AWAY. And I slam the door. I run up the stairs and lay in bed. He comes and lies next to me. "They will all get over it." "Tobias by the way the school said they are going to treat me like a senior 'cause I'm leaving so I get to go prom no as a date which means at he gang can go. If you take Mar, I'll take Uri. Zeke takes Chris and Shauna takes will. We all get to go."

"Awesome night" he says. We go to sleep I'll be going soon and I really don't want to go. Moments like this make me want to stay. All the _'what ifs'_. What if we stop talking? On Friday after school I leave from there my mum and dad are picking me up from the gates. Tomorrow I need to get a dress and pack.

**A/N ever so sorry. have been so busy...reading. all six tim books so you should understand. if you have any idears that please dm or review. also please review and tell me what you think good or bad. Also looking for and editor. Leigh-Ann**

**follow on insta Divergent_shadowhunter_Leigh**


	36. Chapter 37 AN

The last chapter was a fake. I feel evil right now but that wasn't the real ending I wanted to see what people would think. The real ending willbbe posted soon. I know I'm evil but if your read my other an notes this will be a TRILOGY. So people who didn't like that ending you will be happy. I will be posting this under a new story. So in the next couple of days the REAL ending will be posted. Love you all out there , Leigh-Ann M

Oh and to people that want to know why there are so many mistakes...READ MY PROFILE I AM LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR SO :P TO ALL YOU PEOPLE!


End file.
